We Have Time
by superlost
Summary: Luke and Noah Break Emma's Rules during the 2007 Christmas Episode.


Luke clumsily hobbled down the stairs. Everyone was asleep but the house was lit up by all the Christmas lights strung up around every banister, doorway and mantle. Thankfully the sound of creaky steps and floorboards were drowned out by one of Emma's knickknacks playing Silent Night on a loop. For the first time since he was eleven, Luke couldn't sleep on Christmas Eve. How could he sleep when Noah was currently occupying the room directly under his? It was surreal to have him in such close proximity in the middle of the night. Partly because of all the things that he ever thought about doing with Noah in the middle of night and partly because he was still amazed that Noah was spending the holidays at the farm. He had to check to make sure Noah was really here. He had lain awake, aching to make the proximity even closer.

It had been months since the accident and he still wasn't the most graceful walker but he didn't care so much anymore. Any embarrassingly wobbly step or potential stumble was a small price to pay as long as he was able to get to Noah. He finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and made his way through the kitchen and into the living room where his boyfriend was sleeping.

The room was sparkling from the red and green and white and blue lights emitted by the huge Christmas tree standing in the corner of the room. But that's not what made Luke's heart skip a beat. No. It was the sight of Noah, with his too long limbs, sprawled out on the couch while those sparkling lights played off his sleeping face. It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. But then again, Noah was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He stood in the doorway and watched as Noah's chest rose and fell with each breath. He wondered if Noah always slept with one hand on his belly and the other arm thrown up over his head. He hoped that one day he would be in a position to know the answer to that question. Luke was pulled out of his reverie when a sudden nervousness struck him. He was alone with Noah in a romantically lit room with nobody around. It was a forbidden situation. All of Emma's rules flashed through his head and granted it wasn't complete privacy with a large portion of the Snyder family upstairs, he made a familiar decision. Screw the rules.

Luke made his way past all the colorfully wrapped gifts, being careful not to trip on the rug or a stray Barbie doll box wrapped in silver with the name "Natalie" on it. Finally, he reached the couch and carefully sat on the floor, bringing himself eye to closed eyelid with Noah. He wondered if Noah was a heavy sleeper…another question he would know the answer to one day. He studied the brunette's face. It felt amazing to be this close to Noah; to inhale his scent and to reach out and bury his fingers in that short curly hair, to have this opportunity to learn each curve, each line and each freckle on Noah's face. Luke couldn't help but smile when Noah's eyelids twitched and his lips parted the tiniest amount. He had to touch them.

Luke tentatively reached out and gently placed the tip of his index finger on the middle of Noah's bottom lip.

"Soft" he contemplated.

The pad of his finger slowly slid to the corner of the other man's mouth then continued the journey to the upper lip.

"Smooth" he observed.

Luke's own lips involuntarily parted as a familiar jolt shot through his stomach; the jolt that demanded more contact. He leaned in and pressed his mouth to Noah's cheek, feeling the sleep warmed skin beneath his tingling lips. He leaned in even further and pressed his mouth and nose to Noah's ear, whispering "Noah, wake up" into it before pressing his lips to the shell of his boyfriend's ear. Apparently, Noah was a heavy sleeper. Luke grinned as Noah shifted slightly, giving Luke easier access, and quietly grunted. The younger man placed his hand on his boyfriend's chest and lowered his brow toward Noah's forehead, pressing their faces together and once again whispered "Noah, wake up….please" into the other man's mouth.

Luke began caressing Noah's chest, gliding his fingers all over his t-shirt covered torso while his free hand explored his face, tracing carefully over Noah's perfect nose and eyelids and lips and cheeks.

"Noah, wake up." He once again implored.

Just when Luke was thinking that maybe he was being mischievous and faking his slumber, Noah's eyes opened and gazed directly into Luke's with at first confusion, then recognition then love.

With a gentle curiosity Noah asked "Luke? What's going on?"

Suddenly embarrassed by his impulsiveness, Luke's face flushed. "I just wanted to see you. Is that okay?"

Noah acknowledged Luke's hand on his belly by placing his own over it and linking their fingers together and smiling. "It's more than okay. But what about the rules? I don't wanna get kicked out before my first full day here."

Luke smiled. Noah looked adorable when he worried, which according to Luke, was more than necessary.

"Everyone's asleep. We've got time." Luke whispered.

Intrigued with the possibility of alone time with Luke, Noah looked at his boyfriend square in the eye. "Time for what?"

Noah's voice was scratchy and deep from sleep and desire. It sent heat racing through Luke's body and tingles running down his spine.

"For this" Luke answered right before he put his hands on Noah's cheeks and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

Noah's mouth opened for Luke and he let out a little moan as their tongues met. He then let out a gasp when he felt skin on skin as Luke's hand traveled under his shirt. As Luke's fingernails scraped along the sensitive skin alongside his bellybutton, a surge of lust traveled through Noah and he reached down, wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and pulled him onto the couch, on top of him. Noah whimpered when their lips parted for a second but a gasp escaped Luke as Noah spread his legs and placed Luke between them.

Luke was instantly in a daze. Was he really on top of Noah, chest and to chest, and more noticeably, crotch to crotch, on his grandmother's couch? Electricity was flowing through him but he lost confidence when Noah's face went into his famous "over-thinking" mode.

It dawned on Noah that he had just sped things up tenfold. He and Luke had never had a real make-out session…just stolen kisses here and there. Was he ready to go further? With Luke resting on top of him, he felt steady. Safe. Secure. Horny. Loved. Yes, he was ready, but he had to do something first. He needed to keep his hormones in check long enough to say what he was desperate to both verbally and physically express.

"Luke, earlier tonight, under the mistletoe when you told me you're in love with me?"

Luke's eyes never wavered from Noah's. "Yeah…I meant every word of it"

Softly, Noah whispered "I know you did." He raised his head to give him a peck on the lips. "Before we go any further, I just..." Noah paused, realizing that he was wrong earlier. The words he was about to say weren't difficult at all. For Luke, they came to his lips easier than anything ever had in his entire life. "I'm in love with you too."

Luke's huge smile lit up his face and at that moment everything was perfect. They were together. They were in love. They were invincible.

Luke didn't feel the need to say it back. Noah already knew that he loved and needed him. Now, he wanted to make sure Noah knew that he longed for him. Desired him. Craved him.

Holding himself above Noah with his arms on either side of his shoulders, Luke leaned down, letting his cock rub against his boyfriend's. Noah let out a cry when Luke slightly ground his hips down, shifting his body up so he could press his lips to the blondes. Luke's tongue traced Noah's pink lips then traveled down his chin and stopped at the hollow where his chest and neck met. His soft kisses along Noah's skin elicited tortured moans from the older man as he elongated his neck and slid his hands to the back of Luke's head, his fingers tangling his lover's golden hair, silently demanding more tongue and lips from Luke.

The blonde complied. His mouth traveled from one side of Noah's neck to the other and back. His tongue and teeth grazing along Noah's jaw line, ears and chest as he pulled down the material of Noah's grey t-shirt. Both men's breathing was becoming heavier and the air in the room was getting hot.

Noah whimpered when Luke detached himself from his neck. His sounds of protest were cut off when Luke sat up and took his shirt off, tossing it on the floor next to the couch. Noah immediately reached out to run his fingers along Luke's torso. The last time he had seen that beautiful skin had been that electrifying night last summer at Snyder Pond. His eyes and hands roamed over Luke's muscles, his chest hair and his nipples.

"Raise up" Luke commanded. Noah obeyed.

Noah lifted his upper half off the couch, raising his arms and Luke grabbed the hem of his shirt and effortlessly lifted it up and off Noah's long frame. They both sat there, admiring each other's bodies. Roving hands and gazes persisted as Luke took pride in the marks he'd left on Noah's neck and chest. He'd have to wear a turtle neck tomorrow to hide them.

Luke leaned down, forcing them back into their original position. "I want you Noah. More than anything."

Luke's eyes sparkled as he placed a kiss on Noah's lips as he ground his hips down on Noah's. Both men gasped as their cocks, separated by two layers of clothes too many, ground against each other. Noah's knees rose and bent, trapping Luke between his thighs as he ran his palms down Luke's back to the dip above his ass. As Luke continued to gyrate, Noah slid his hands under Luke's waistband, caressing the forbidden skin. No longer willing to control himself, Noah squeezed the cheeks hard, kneading them and pressing them down, creating more friction as Luke's rubbing sped up.

Luke's breaths were becoming labored as his ass cheeks were manipulated by Noah's hands and his cock hardened against Noah's twitching dick. Every time he ground against Noah, the fabric brushed against his sensitive penis, causing him to pant and moan as jolts shot through his body, especially up and down his spine. He buried his face in the crook of Noah's already sweaty neck as he felt his balls tighten in that familiar orgasmic feeling.

"Noah, I'm gonna cum" Luke sounded like he was in pain.

Noah continued thrusting up; however, he took his right hand out of Luke's PJ bottoms and brought it up to the back of Luke's head, which was still hidden in his neck. He buried his fingers in Luke's soft hair and leaned his head to the side to give his lover a kiss on the cheek and whisper in his ear.

"It's ok baby, I got you."

It was the first time Noah had called him "baby" and the sexiness of the term didn't help his cause. In fact, it made his heart burst. Luke raised his head to look Noah in the eye. He stopped moving his hips.

"No, not this way"

Noah, who was disappointed at the loss of friction, raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I want us to see each other."

With sweaty skin, a flushed face and shaky hands, Luke slid off Noah, who immediately felt lonely and cold at the loss of contact. He quickly became nervous when Luke grabbed the waistband of his sweats and began pulling them down. He lifted his hips, letting Luke slide them down to his ankles and eventually discarding them next to their shirts.

Luke was mesmerized by the sight of Noah's cock. It was long, thick and very swollen. It was red and glistening with pre-cum and Luke couldn't wait to taste it. But he exercised some self-control long enough to remove his own pants. Now both men were completely naked and exposed to each other. Noah's eyes shot straight to the younger man's penis. Although it was equally as red and swollen as his own, it was a little thinner and shorter. It was beautiful.

Before Noah could reach out and touch his boyfriend, Luke leaned down and pressed his face against his pelvis. Noah let out quiet moans and whimpers as Luke inhaled the scent of his arousal, brushed his cheek against the dark pubic hair and pressed gentle kisses to his shaft and balls.

"Luke, please. I need you to…"

Noah's begging was cut off by Luke's mouth sinking onto his cock. His fingers buried themselves in blonde hair while his hips involuntarily thrust up, craving more contact. The heat of Luke's mouth felt amazing and he threw his head back, eyes tightly closed, as Luke ran his tongue along the underside of his shaft before sucking on the head and creating a pressure vacuum with his lips.

"God Luke…"

Luke had never sucked a dick before but the minute he saw Noah naked he knew he wanted all of him. He was unsure about what to do but it was for Noah, and he would do anything for Noah. He hoped that instinct would take over, which thankfully it did. As he sucked and licked and massaged, he could hear and feel Noah's pleasure as he writhed under him. His own pleasure was taking over too. His cock was rock hard from the smell, taste and sounds of his boyfriend.

Noah couldn't breathe. His chest heaved with the effort. He'd never felt this amazing before. He decided he wanted to see Luke. He opened his eyes and looked down the length of his body and laid his eyes on Luke's beautiful mouth moving over him. His blonde head was bobbing up and down and his mouth made slurping noises as saliva and pre-cum ran down his thighs. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. His mind flashed to the few blowjobs he'd ever gotten from past girlfriends. This was the most sensual and sexy thing anyone had ever done to his body.

His blood boiled over when Luke's finger brushed over that spot behind his balls. He pulled Luke off him just as his cock erupted. Slightly annoyed with the interruption, Luke leaned back down and began licking at Noah's warm cum. As Noah was coming down from his high, he watched as Luke cleaned him off with his mouth.

"Come here" Noah commanded. Luke obeyed.

Noah pulled Luke up and kissed him. He shoved his tongue in his boyfriend's mouth, tasting himself. When the kiss broke, Luke and Noah studied each other's faces. Luke noticed that Noah looked spent and satisfied; his eyes were glazed over. Despite what had just transpired, Luke had a concerned expression that was begging for his boyfriend's reassurance.

"I love you so much. That felt amazing" Noah smiled and ran a thumb along Luke's cheek.

"Yeah?" Luke's face reflected his new confidence and affection

"Yeah." Noah's attention was drawn to Luke's still hard cock. "It's your turn now."

Luke shot a glance to the Santa Clause clock. It read 4:14. Grandma Emma would be up at 5:00 getting the turkey started. They had time if Noah hurried. Luke knew he wouldn't take long. He was about to explode already.

Noah was nervous "I'm not..." he was ashamed to look Luke in the eye and admit that he didn't wanna give him a blowjob. "I'm not ready to…do what you did for me"

Luke gave him a reassuring grin "It's ok. Were gonna have other chances. But whatever you had in mind, you had better hurry" That grin always made Noah's stomach do flip-flops.

Noah sat up; wrapping Luke's legs around his waist and bringing their bodies flush against each other. His left hand wrapped around Luke's waist and once again grabbed his ass while his right hand reached between them and gripped his cock. Luke whimpered and buried his face in Noah's neck as he began pumping Luke's shaft with his fist. Laying kisses in his lover's hair, he slid his thumb over the head's slit and spread pre-cum over the shaft as it traveled up and down. Very quickly Luke began shudder and he threw his arms around Noah's neck and held on tight as his balls tightened and then exploded, his seed coating their stomachs as well as Noah's hand. Luke continued to cling to Noah and catch his breath as the older man brought his hand up and tasted Luke. He liked it.

Reaching down, he grabbed his t-shirt and wiped the rest off of their bellies. The clock read 4:23. They had time.

"Lay with me for awhile?"

Luke finally took his face out of Noah's neck to look at him. He simply nodded his head and grinned. Just in case someone decided to get up early, they decided to put their clothes back on. Right after, Noah lay back down, bringing Luke on top. Noah wrapped his arms around Luke and held him there, rubbing circles on his back while Luke laid his head on Noah's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Knowing that Luke couldn't go to sleep because he would have to go back to his room soon, the boys laid there looking at the glowing lights of the tree, listening to that knickknack version of Silent Night and hoping that the smell of sex would go away before everyone got up to open presents.

They had time.


End file.
